Us
by the grape question
Summary: Richard Brook is real, unbeknownst to Sebastian and everyone else. Sometimes, Jim is almost convincing enough to fool Richard. How can you convince someone in your mind that it's only in your mind?
1. Chapter 1

The face of Moriarty dances behind my lids whenever I blink. He whispers in my ear, _"I'll wait for you in bed." _Makingme shudder.

Everyday, Jim patiently waits while I go through the motions, _his_ motions, of being the most dangerous man in London until night comes, and he slips into me. He'll have me by the neck and drag me under the covers, nearly smothering me. I'll panic, but it won't matter, because his voice is still there. He's still everywhere.

_"Don't worry,"_ and Irish purr cuts into me, and icy lips press against my pale, exposed neck. _"I'll take care of you. I love you, how could i not?"_

_"We're the same person."_

I bolted upright, smothering my frantic breathing. The last thing I needed was Sebastian seeing me like this. James Moriarty does not have nightmares, he causes them. And Richard Brook is only an alias to him, what does he matter? Sometimes, that's how it feels for me too.

I prompt myself out of bed and into the shower. The day was starting and it was soon time to put on the show I call my life. But for now, in the quiet morning, I move Jim aside and just be Rich for a little while. Too bad I can't stay in here all day, but Jim would never let me. I dress in casual jeans and t-shirt and meet Seb's eye over breakfast.

"Going for information today, Boss?" This is what I wear when I go to see Molly. She is the only person who knows who I am, and what Jim isn't.

"Yes, I won't be needing you." Jim took control and dismissed him casually. I noticed Sebastian's bare, scarred chest and bed hair.

_"Rich _please_, keep your thoughts under control."_ Jim whispered in my head. _"Much more of that and you'll make me blush."_

I straightened up and turned obligingly away toward the door.

I'm grateful for Molly. She's been very patient, considering what Jim put her through. After dating Jim from IT, befriending gay Jim, and finally meeting Moriarty, criminal mastermind, I felt I owed it to her to introduce Richard, part-time actor. Surprisingly, Jim went along with it. She's a direct link between us and Sherlock. And he thinks her sweet, in a 'dull little lamb sort of way.' So Jim obligingly steps aside every once in a while so I can see Molly.

"How have you been? You look tired." Molly set tea down in front of me.

"He was there last night. He's really wearing me down."

_"But I do make things fun, don't I?"_

"I don't know what to tell you." She leaned forward pleading, unaware of the extra company. "You won't go to get help. Won't even talk to anyone."

_"I know why you won't."_

"It's almost like you don't _want_ to get rid of him. But I know this psychologist..."

_"I know you wouldn't."_

"...who specializes in multiple personalities."

_"You _like_ it. The pain you can cause and the power you hold."_

"I could give you her-"

"No!" I stood and left the room. Was that for Molly or Jim? I'd like to think it wasn't Molly. Jim was still laughing when I got outside. _"Struck a nerve Richy? You know I was only teasing."_

I continued walking home, trying to ignore him. He sighed. _"Richard. You cannot ignore what you create in your own head."_

"I did not do this! Sherlock made you and used me for it."

_"We both know that's not true. I'm still here aren't I? You say you left Sherlock's game for a 'normal' life, but what you really wanted to do was run your own."_

We both remained silent until we returned to the penthouse, letting me think over what he said. There wasn't any acceptable answer to him, so I didn't say anything. Jim felt smug.

_"Speaking of games!"_ He brightened up suddenly. _"I think it's time we introduced another character."_ He shared his idea with me. It involved heels and a wig.

"No Jim." My voice echoed in the empty penthouse.

_"Try it on, just for a little while. Sebastian's not home, not that it would matter to me."_

"Jim, I'm not trying that on. Where did you even get..."

_"Just look-"_

"No." I made the mistake of cutting him off. There was a heavy pause in my mind.

_"Richard."_ His voice was cold now. _"Come here?"_ He didn't ask. Because, of course, why would he need to ask?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Look up."_

I lifted my head to the mirror. I hated mirrors, I never saw me in them. Only Jim. He adjusted my wig until it fell naturally over my shoulders.

_"There. Now you can pass for a girl. Quite pretty, I might add."_ Jim smudged some lipstick off. Instant sister, just add water.

The sound of a key turning made the woman in the mirror freeze.

_"Let's take her for a test run. I think you might enjoy it."_ Jim whispered and disappeared, leaving me alone with an unnamed woman. Sebastian went out today, he wasn't supposed to be back. I checked my phone. When did I text him to come back, or rather, when did Jim? The message said "Come back quickly. I need you to take care of someone." And sure enough, here he is. Well, he's going to get a surprise.

"Boss?"

The woman's lips in the mirror curved into a smile. She could handle this. She straightened her jacket and walked out of the bathroom straight into Sebastian.

"Jane Moriarty." She introduced herself smoothly, before he could ask.

"'Moriarty'? Jim has a...sister?"

"You seem surprised. I guess I shouldn't be, Jimmy really doesn't like to delve into his personal life, does he?"

"Yeah...he's pretty tight-lipped about these things." He reached for his phone, probably to ask Jim about this. Jane stepped forward quickly. "I think you'll find mine quite a bit looser." She pressed against him, too forceful to be taken as a suggestion.

Sebastian looked down at her, thinking. The he sighed "You know, I'd love to. Honestly. But I really don't think Jim- your brother would appreciate it."

"I think he knew what he was getting into when he left me here."

Yeah, I'm sure he did. Jane led Sebastian back into the bedroom.

First his shirt fell off, followed by his trousers. Jane tipped him back on the bed with the control Richard had never been able to manage.

"Aren't you going to take this off?" Sebastian tugged at her sweater.

"Asking a lady to undress?" Jane teased "So much for a respectable army man."

He grinned and tried to pull her back down to him. "Dishonorable discharge." Jane slithered away again.

"Fair enough, but we won't be needing my clothes off for what we're doing." She trailed a long, pale finger down the length of his torso until she came to the hem of his boxers. Her eyes shone wickedly.

"You know, you really do look an awful lot like Jim..." He murmured

"_That's_ who you're thinking about right now?" Jane pouted prettily. And suddenly disappeared. Jim was back and took her place. "Well I suppose it _is_ nice to know I'm on your mind, Sebastian." He stood up and pulled off the wig.

_Jim! No, what are you doing?_ I hissed frantically in my head. _Don't come back just yet!_

_As pleasing as it is to hear you beg, Richy, this test has gone on long enough. It was a success._ Jim responded, before turning to Seb again.

"It's also nice to know how little it would take to convince you to sleep with my sister, provided I had one."

"Sir! I just...your message-"

"Yes, I needed someone to test Jane on before I pay a visit to Sherlock. That is no to say," he added sternly "that I think that highly of your intelligence, of course. But I think this will do nicely."

_Jim, come on, he's plenty smart._

_By your standards, maybe._

_We're the same!_

"Why do you need another persona for that?" Sebastian wondered how often Jim did this, going around pretending to be someone else.

"I'm going to need everyone for this, including a good deal of cooperation from Richard Brook." Jim told us, Sebastian and me, pointedly. "I am going to bring about the fall of Sherlock Holmes at last."


End file.
